Super Maître Panda!
by Zombie-snail
Summary: C'est un homme animal adorable avec des supers pouvoirs... Il sauve les plus faibles des tarés et apporte la joie dans le monde SLG grâce à ces chansons... Mais qui est donc ce super-héros ? ... C'est Super Maître Panda !


Disclamer : les personnages appartiennent à Mathieu Sommet qui s'amuse à nous prendre pour des cons et qui se masturbe allègrement sur nos fictions avec Antoine ! C'est le touffu qui l'a dit d'abords !

Spéciale dédicace a Jootlay ! J'espère qu'il te, et qu'il vous plaira !  
Bonne lecture petit insecte en forme de pénis !

* * *

Il faisait nuit noir depuis quelques bonne heures sur la planète SLG, le temps était sec, mais l'air était glacial et le vent soufflait fort. Alors qu'un homme-animal bien élevé dégustait son dîner, du bambou, un cri retentit dans la nuit. Il s'arrêta de manger et couru hors de sa grotte et écouta attentivement, si c'était bien ce qu'il pensait. Un nouveau cri résonna au loin appelant à l'aide.  
Quelqu'un était en danger.  
Ayant des oreilles très développées, il fut le seul à remarqué cet appel et il s'élança dans les rues et bondit sur les toits des maisons, accourant au plus vite, se rapprochant de plus en plus du cri qui était devenu des pleures. Il vit sur son passage, sur le trottoir, deux grands adolescents qui menaçait une petite fille, cela l'irrita au plus haut point et il sauta du toit et régla en deux temps trois mouvements le compte de ces bâtard en donnant un coup de pied circulaire a l'un et un coup-de-poing direct dans le nez pour le second avant de récupérer la gamine dans ces bras et de sauter en l'air, s'accrochant à une branche d'un arbres d'une main avant de se balancer pour atterrir sur un toit.

Il garda un moment la gamine dans ces bras, se dirigeant toujours vers les pleures et la déposa dé qu'il aperçut un centre de police. Celle-ci une fois au sol avait criée « Merci Super Maître Panda !» En secouant la main en l'air. L'homme panda sourit, mais resta concentrer, l'air sérieux et arriva enfin après quelques minutes de course, là d'où provenaient les cris. Il se trouvait dans un petit parc pour enfant et remarqua en face de lui, contre un arbre, un jeune homme à la casquette marron, en jean, le haut ayant été déchiré et des cordes avaient été attachés autour de ces poignets. Celui-ci était en train de se débattre du mieux qu'il pouvait d'un grand homme en noir qui le mordait, et le pelotait vicieusement. Maître Panda bondit sur l'homme pervers et lui flanqua un coup de pied dans les cotes, qui le fit propulser sur plusieurs mètres, criant de...Plaisir?...Oh...  
Le Panda déglutit et releva en vitesse le pauvre garçon, défaisant ces liens et lui dit de partir, sachant que le combat risquait d'être rude, il connaissait que trop bien son adversaire. Il se mit face à son ennemi qui se releva alors que le geek en profita pour s'enfuir en le remerciant d'être venu à son secours.  
Un sourire vicieux aux lèvres, il enleva la terre sur sa chemise, tapotant dessus et mis une clope à sa bouche avant de déclarer :

«-Cela faisait longtemps, Panda !  
-Maître Panda ! Rétorqua l'homme animal qui, d'un geste que seul l'habitude rend aussi naturel, sortit un micro de son costume, alors que l'autre sortit un flingue de sa veste. J'aurais aimé ne jamais avoir à nouveau affaire avec toi ! Déclara-t-il en lui lançant un regard noir.  
-Mon pauvre petit bout de chou... Si tu savais depuis le temps que je rêve de te mettre une balle entre les deux yeux et de te baiser après.  
-Tu n'es vraiment qu'une raclure Patron, ne laisseras-tu donc jamais ce monde en paix ?  
-Ce monde est mon royaume et je compte bien m'amuser avec pendant un long moment, fil t-il en détachant chaque mot provoquant des frissons à l'animal.

Le Patron commença à tirer sur le panda qui esquiva à une vitesse incroyable, celui-ci commença à chanter du vocaloid « giga B+ ». Le dangereux criminel se mit à rire en invoquant une nouvelle arme, un AK-47. « Ce n'est pas ça qui m'arrêtera cette fois, j'ai appris à surmonter cette musique de l'enfer !»

Merde ! Lorsqu'il chantait cette chanson, celle-ci avait pour effet de produire des coups mentaux à ceux qui ne supportaient pas cette musique. Cela avait marché à l'époque, mais apparemment, il s'était entraîné et avait surmonter cela. Le patron ne l'aimait pas, mais il s'en foutait juste. Le pervers se mit à tirer en continue. L'espèce en voie d'extinction créa un champ de protection autour de lui en chantonnant une nouvelle musique, « Shalala » d'Ikimono Gakari, cette femme était une déesse à ces yeux. Elle avait une si jolie voix. Le pervers racla de la gorge et invoqua deux nouvelles armes, des poings américains et courus vers lui en gueulant, sachant que son champ de force ne fonctionnait que pour les balles, aussi étranges soit il, alors il n'avait qu'à le ruer de coup et lui péter la mâchoire pour enfin lui mettre cette putain de balle dans la tête. Maître Panda avait très bien compris son plan et changea de micro, le remplaçant par un petit qui tenait sur son oreille et se reliait devant ces lèvres avant de s'élancer sur lui, continuant de chantonner, faire les deux en même temps n'était pas un problème pour lui, loin de là.  
Chacun se donnait des coups, les évitant à tour de rôle. Le patron tenta une offensive sur le côté droit, mais Maître Panda sauta lestement et le cueillit d'un coup de pied au menton, éjectant l'homme au loin. Les poings avaient été lâché et résidaient à plusieurs mètres de leur propriétaire qui ne bougea plus d'un poil. Continuant de chanter, il se rapprocha et donna un coup de pied dans la cuisse du pervers qui ne semblait plus bouger. Le combat était fini ?  
Non.  
Alors qu'il s'était retourné et accroupi pour lui prendre un revolver qui était tombé de son jean- histoire d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute- le criminel se retourna en vitesse et le frappa dans le dos avec force, chose qui fit propulser l'homme animal abasourdi contre un arbre assommant presque celui-ci.  
« Putain de... » Gémit-il de douleur alors que le Patron prit sa tête, avant de la cogner contre l'arbre plusieurs fois argumentant d'un « T'aime ça, hein salope !». Ces cris s'intensifiaient, au fil des coups, le faisant saigner. Il le lâcha finalement et récupéra son revolver, il le retourna, désirant voir son visage défigurer, saignant, dont quelques morceaux de bois résidaient sur sa tête et chargea l'arme avant de la pointer sur la tempe du jeune homme-animal.

-Une dernière chose à dire ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix sensuel.

Celui-ci sourit et se mit à murmurer tout bas quelque chose que le Patron ne comprit pas.

-J'entends rien la crevette.  
-Et surtout n'oublie pas...

Le panda se mit à hurler et chanta « Fait la danse du pan, fait la danse du da, vas-y danse, vas-y danse, vas-y danse Panda !»  
« Espèce de...» Cracha le Patron alors qu'il sentit une onde de choc le parcourir. Il tomba en arrière et se tenu la tête, il avait l'impression que quelque chose se gonflait en lui, il fallait le faire taire, mais « la crevette » en question s'était relevée difficilement et en plus de chanter, dansait en s'approchant du criminel qui lui lançait un regard noir en gémissant de douleur. Les yeux du panda qui était à l'accoutumer bleu gris était de couleur, or, à peine avait-il croisé son regard que les yeux du Patron se mirent à lui faire un mal de chien, comme si ils se mettaient à fondre. À la fin de la chanson, il se mit à hurler une énième fois avant d'exploser, rependant des morceaux de chair sur le sol, salissant l'herbe de sang, avant que les membres ne finissent en cendre d'où un coup de vent dissipa ceux-ci dans les airs.  
Il avait repris sa respiration et se calmait peu à peu puis totalement lorsque le Geek lui sauta dans les bras en criant « Mon héros ! » Très vite les journalistes s'étaient rendus sur place, le félicitant pour son nouvel acte de bravoure, alors qu'un autre lui demandait des renseignements sur diverses choses.

* * *

« Ce n'est rien pour Super Maître Panda voyons ! » Gémissait le concerné entrain de dormir dans la chambre du prof, qui faisait bien rire celui-ci qui concoctait une nouvelle « potion magique ».  
Un cri retentit dans la maison Sommet faisant sursauter le Prof et le Panda. Bien que fatigué, ce cri, il le reconnaissait entre mille, c'était le Geek ! Il avait besoin d'aide ! Son rêve était-il prémonitoire ? Non quand même pas, et puis il ne se voyait certainement pas tuer le Patron, mais là n'était pas la question, il fallait l'aider au plus vite. Il se releva d'un coup et cria « Super Maître Panda arrive ! » Avant de sortir de la chambre, alors que le Prof le regardait d'un air blasé et à la fois amusé.

Il parcourut le couloir, remontant à l'étage et se dirigea dans la chambre du Patron et hurla en ouvrant la porte « Laisse ce garçon tranquille ! » Avant de poser les yeux sur la victime et le pervers.

Un lama passa.

Tous se regardèrent restant interdit. Le patron, qui portait la combinaison de Samus suçait l'entre-jambe du geek et n'avait toujours pas relevé la tête. Le Geek qui avait une main dans les cheveux du patron et l'autre qui s'accrochait au matelas, avait le rouge aux joues et était vraiment gêné. Le Panda ouvrit la bouche, mais rien ne sortit pendant une minute.

-Consentant ? Arriva-t-il, finalement à articuler.  
-Oui... Très... Répondit timidement le Geek qui n'osait plus ou regarder.  
-C'était même son idée, avait répondu le Patron, qui avait enfin sortit le membre gonflé de sa bouche.  
-Patron ! S'écria la «victime».  
-Quoi, c'est vrai Gamin ! Bon maintenant si tu pouvais dégager la crevette.  
-... Ok...

Il ne fit pas attention au surnom et referma la porte. Il attendit quelques secondes avant d'hurler « Mes yeux ! » Et de s'enfuir dans la chambre du prof en criant. Il s'était réfugié dans les bras chaud du scientifique qui lui tapotait dans le dos, le caressant également, en essayant de le calmer alors que de nouveaux cris de plaisir se firent entendre à l'étage.  
Courage Super Maître Panda, tu verras bien pire dans la vie.

End

* * *

L'auteur prend son verre de Vodka et le bois cul sec.

-Je n'ai rien à dire à propos de cela...Bon si, C'est Jootlay qui m'a donné cette idée avec son os « Pauvre chaton »,très choupinoupinet, sois dit en passant. Merci à toi petite insecte et gros bisous baveux ! Et à vous toutes également ! Maintenant prenez une vodka et relaxer vous !

Le monstre se marre et reprend un deuxième verre de son doux breuvage.

-Ah et deviner ce qu'on fait le Panda et le Prof avant cette fiction ! Hu hu hu ! (L'auteur est tellement débile ! Mais comprenez là, elle se sent tellement seule bouhouhou .w.)

Musique : Infected Mushroom – Nevermind  
Good day the world !  
Powo, l'escargot zombie bourrée †


End file.
